


Aftermath

by SoulStealer1987



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Goddard is mentioned briefly, Other, SPOILERS SPOILERS EVERYWHERE, This takes place right after the end of book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: What happens after.(Warning: this takes place right after the end of Scythe, so there will be spoilers for that entire book.)





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who hasn't read the series: stop here and go read the first book. It's called Scythe, it's by Neal Shusterman, and once you pick it up you won't be able to put it down. Also, this has MAJOR spoilers for said book, so if you haven't read it yet and you plan to, wait and come back. You'll thank me later.

  “I can't believe that worked,” Rowan said in disbelief. Scythe Faraday - if he could still even be called that, technically he'd self-gleaned - nodded in agreement as he continued driving them away. Away from the Scythedom, and basically everything he'd ever known. It was exciting, and maybe a little terrifying. Maybe a lot terrifying.

  Well, this beat being dead, or - worse - being still stuck under Goddard.

  Enough about Goddard. There was still something he didn't quite understand, and although the old Rowan would have kept quiet, the old Rowan was gone.

  The old Rowan had kicked the bucket for good with Volta, although he'd been in his death throes for quite some time.

  “I assume you have a lot of questions for me,” Faraday said after a time, not looking over at Rowan, who nodded quickly.

  “Yeah,” he said, although that was a _really_ big understatement.

  “Ask away.”

  Rowan gulped, and tried to think of what to ask first. There were a lot of questions that he needed to ask, that Faraday needed to answer, but there was one that stood out, one that pushed its way to the forefront, one that had been the first thought he had upon seeing Faraday alive. Alive, not dead, not even deadish.

  “How the _hell_ are you alive?”

  Faraday shrugged slightly, and glanced over at Rowan for a moment. “I thought you might ask that. The short version is calling in several favors and heading off to Amazonia. I did not initially plan to return.”

  Rowan frowned.

  “What changed?”

  “Citra tried to kill me.”

  ~

  “I can't believe that worked,” Citra - well, Scythe Anastasia now, technically, but it was gonna take _ages_ to get used to - said in disbelief. Scythe Curie nodded. “That was probably the most stressful thing I've ever done.”

  “Really?” Curie asked. Citra thought for a moment, then shook her head. “I thought not.”

  “You're right,” Citra agreed. “I've done so many stressful things at this point that I can't really choose one.”

  The two Scythes sat there in silence for a time, until Scythe Curie broke it.

  “This did turn out surprisingly well,” Curie said quietly. “I will admit I was worried.”

  “You? Worried?” Citra raised an eyebrow. “You didn't show it at all.”

  “No, and neither did you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I read the book on Monday and loved it so much I wanted to write fanfiction. I was shocked to find that there was only one on here. Well, it's time to fix that.
> 
> I do have a Tumblr! It's [Crazy Fic Lady](http://soulstealer1987.tumblr.com/), so hit me up if you want. I might post extra stuff there.


End file.
